particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Caillean Revolution
The Caillean Revolution was an armed revolt against the government of Egelion by the Caille Revolutionary Guard as well as several smaller left-wing and Caillean nationalist organisations with the support of the United Kerissian Socialist Republic. The revolution was prompted by the assassination of the Egelian Prime Minister Franklin Smith and subsequent seizure of government buildings by the CRG. Background The existence of the United Kerissian Socialist Republic on the Egelian border had been a constant source of worry for the liberal democratic governments of Egelion due to its repeatedly stated ambition of creating a unified communist state on the continent of Keris. The three primary left-wing political parties in Egelion reaffirmed their commitment to democracy under pressure from both sides of the political spectrum to either denounced the UKSR or express their support for it. In 2853, the Egelion Leftist Front began expelling vast numbers of members on the organisation's left-wing. Without mainstream political representation, many of these expelled members were attracted to militant, radical or underground communist organisations. Tensions reached a climax two years later when the local government of the Egelian province of Caille claimed that they had seized vast quantities of arms from New Endralon destined for Egelian leftist group though it isn't clear whether this report was genuine, exaggerated or entirely fictional. Insurrection The outbreak of conflict was initiated by the Caille Revolutionary Guard, a militant communist organisation sympathetic to the UKSR. In 2856, they launched a series of attacks against the cities of Nordland and Northmoor. During a post-election event held by the Social Democratic and Labor Party in Nordland, the CRG detonated a two explosive devices. Multiple gunmen descended on the rally after the explosions and fatally shot the Egelian Prime Minister Franklin Smith. Eleven other people were also killed and around one hundred more were injured. In addition, members of the militia began storming various strategic buildings in the city such as the regional parliament and supreme court. Similar action was attempted in Northmoor but this was repelled by local law enforcement and military officials. The Revolutionary Guard declared the establishment of an independent socialist state in the region, the Socialist Republic of Caille, and this declaration was soon recognised by the UKSR. Seizure of Nordland The Revolutionary Guard targeted several strategically important buildings. Notably the Caillean Parliament, the Supreme Court building, the residence of the Governor of Caille as well as the headquarters of the region's largest radio and television stations. During this initial assault, causalities were limited primarily to political figures including the Egelion Democrats' Party Chairman Harold Grey and Governor of Caille Vidar Baldursson. Militia forces announced that they had been executed for "crimes against the people of Caille". Throughout this initial attack against the Caillean capital, the response of the Egelian military was extremely lacking. Although the Egelian government was aware of the threat of communist militants, they did not expect such an efficient and well co-ordinated from within their own borders. In an attempt to prevent significant losses, the military almost immediately withdrew from the city. Assault on Northmoor Despite the initial failure of their attack on the city of Northmoor, the Caille Revolutionary Guard regrouped and mounted a second offensive within a few weeks. Coordinated alongside smaller attack across the province, this new assault was far more effective than the initial attempt by the rebels. Following a similar strategy to those employed by the group in Nordland, the CRG was able to gain control of the city's eastern region, including the local city hall and library buildings. At this time, the Egelian government remained in disarray following the Prime Minister's murder and insisted "the situation was under control". Less than a month after their initial assault, the CRG had seized control of the entire city of Northmoor and succeeded in forcing the Egelian military out of the area. As a result, the rebels had established what became known as the "Red Corridor" a significant area of territory between the cities of Northmoor and Nordland controlled by the revolutionaries. The Egelian military were forced to reconsider their strategy for re-taking the region and began strengthening border controls with the UKSR in order to prevent aid or supplies reaching the CRG-controlled areas. The occupation also led to the fleeing of thousands of Caillean citizens as well as the preemptive evacuation of thousands more into the neighbouring provinces of Edergira and Amateria. Second Battle of Northmoor In 2859, Supreme Commander General Josef Farkas began the reconquest of rebel held territories. His first target was Northmoor, Caille's largest city. Colonel Colonel Samuel Jacobs, commander of the forces retaking Northmoor, claimed the ease of the victory was attributed to an undermanned rebel defense as well as superior Egelian tactics. After the battle, Egelian military officials confirmed their suspicion of UKSR involvement as official KCCP documents were found among abandoned rebel fortifications. Second Battle of Nordland The attack on Nordland was not as swift nor effective as the attack on Northmoor. Fierce resistence was met in the downtown areas where the rebels were based. While eventually overwhelmed, the rebel leaders were given time to evacuate and set up a "government-in-exile" in Nou Endralon. With the fall of the city, however, General Farkas declared the end "of the so-called Caillean Revolution" as all major holding of the rebels were in Egelian control. Results After the loss of Nordland, the Caillean rebels retreated to Callie's dense forest regions and began a guerrilla campaign against the Egelian Army. While disruptive, it had little effect overall on the Egelian presence in Caille. By early 2860, however, the UKSR launched a full-scale invasion of Egelion leading to the Egelion-UKSR War. The guerilla campain, combined with a full invasion, soon led to the defeat of much of the Egelian Army in Caille. Category:History of Egelion Category:Caille